How to Kill Precious Memories
by BC93
Summary: Kasumi is tired of running from constant attacks by her brother's assassins! When she thinks she had enough, A man helps her through! rated t for some drug reference and language. Rate & Review
1. You're Not Alone

This is a story I've been working on. I hope you like it! Enjoy

Chapter 1

You're Not Alone

Kasumi was walking in the forest with a sad look on her face. A tear ran down her cheek as she passed a tree with the marks of a katana's blade. She was wearing a long black jacket, and underneath was a white tanktop and some denim jeans with some black boots, she decided to let her hair down. Her favorite yellow bow was in her left pocket. Her tanto was tucked underneath her jacket. A sakura petal fell on her tear stained cheek as she looked at the sky that resembled a tent that was lighten with a black light that had holes punched in it. The moon resembled a smile facing sideways. Kasumi could feel a bitter chill rush under her jacket. She held her jacket closer to her body. She felt as if a finger had slid down her spine. She turned around to see if anyone was there. As she turned around, Ryu appeared before her. His hair in a low tie with his black ribbon, his emerald eyes showed of a past that is need forgotten. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt under a long black leather jacket with some purple straps and some baggy blue jeans with a black belt.

"Kasumi, there you are, I've been looking for you." he said. Kasumi just looked at him, she forgot why she was crying. He noticed a tear ran down her cheek.

" What's the matter? Anything I can help with? " he said as he dried her cheek.

" Oh, it's nothing. " she replied. Ryu was concerned for his friend, he couldn't watch her cry. He just wanted to know why.

"Come on there must be something that caused that tear to fall." She looked at him standing there with that look that says you're-lying-and-I-can-tell-now-tell-me. She had no other choice but to do as he says.

" I just can't take running away like this. I'll kill myself if I have to go through with this any longer." she fell to her knees and burst with tears of sorrow. Ryu just stood there unknowing of what to do. He didn't expect her to say that, seeing how she was always running, and she always told him that she could take the responsibility of being a runaway shinobi. He sat down beside her and put her on his lap. She stifled her tears, he wiped them off with his jacket.

"It doesn't mean you have to do it alone." he made her face him, and dried her tears with his sleeve

" I'll always be here beside you if you ever need anything, just say the word. If you need me to protect you, a place to stay, or anything at all just ask, okay Kasumi? " she smiled

" Okay! " He kissed her forehead like he did when she was very little as she went to sleep. she sat there in his warm strong arms waiting to hear his sweet, yet masculine voice.

"I love you, you're like a little sister to me." she snuggled up in his arms.

'So this is how it feels to love someone' she thought.

"Kasumi, would you like to come and stay at my house?" Ryu asked, secretly hoping for a yes.

"...Yes, I would like that." she replied jumping off of his lap, it had nearly surprised Ryu.

"Okay then, shall we go" he said while dusting himself off. After doing so, he held his arm out like an escort to the prom would do for his date. She took his arm, not knowing why. They walked on to his house.

"Kasumi, I thought you would have liked to see Nya, so that's why I asked. Besides I enjoy you coming over, Irene is attempting to cook,so we should hurry, I mean she doesn't really know how to cook" he started to laugh a little bit. Kasumi loved it when he smiled or laughed, it showed that he was a normal human being, and that he really did have emotions. " Don't tell her I said that, okay Kasumi"

"Okay, i promise." she said as she used her free hand to cross her heart. He smiled at her behavior, and went on to his house.

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you guys like my story, send a comment. gives puppy eyes pwease.


	2. Tai's Somewhat Addiction

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while, homework,school, vacation. Stuff like that, anyway enjoy the story. While you can. muhahahahahahaha ahem sorry about that. anyway i'd like to thank the people who actually **supported** me on my last chapter. anyway Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Tai's Somewhat Addiction

Ryu and Kasumi saw Tai and Nya sparring outside, Tai was wearing his usual black wifebeater and jeans, while Nya was wearing a black tanktop and a pair of faded jeans. Nya saw Kasumi and ran up to her "Hey Kasumi!" "Hey Nya, long time no see." Tai sniffed the air. "Something's burning, Ryu hurry up and get into the kitchen, I think Irene's burning dinner!" with that Ryu ran to the kitchen. Tai looked at Kasumi. " Well well well, look at you. Heh, you look like you've been through some rough times." Nya looked at Kasumi, she noticed a cut on her arm. "Where'd you get that?"

She looked at it "It's nothing, don't worry about it" she smiled.

"Like shit, it's nothing! Now fess up!" said Tai

"It's just a scratch, nothing really" Kasumi said raising her voice a tone higher.

"Well, then ask Irene if she can dress that" Tai

"I need a smoke!" Tai takes out a pack of Marlboros and puts a cigarette his mouth as he tries to find his lighter, Nya takes it out of his mouth.

"Nya, give it back, please." Tai said, doing puppy eyes at Nya.

"No Tai, you promised you would stop!" she says as she shakes it.

"Come on, I haven't had one in three weeks!" Tai yelled

"You promised!" she said

"After this one" Tai grabbed the cigarette out of her hand, then lit it."Yeah right, you always say that!... I still don't get how you can smoke those!" He puffed the smoke out of his nostrils slowly and put his lighter back in his pocket, next to his ciggarettes this time.

"Practice, Nya, practice" said a smiling Tai, he grabbed Nya's hand and told her " Look Nya, I don't want you to start this or you'll end up like me, smoking like this is -"

"Bad, I know but why did you start smoking?" she said while covering her face. He took the unfinished ciggarette out of his mouth and put it in between the middle of his index and middle finger, he then grabbed her other hand and put it away from her face and make her look at him.

"It's because I was stupid back then" Nya started to fuss, not because of the grip he has on her, but the fact that it can kill you, she started imagining him in a coffin, in an eternal slumber, pale as the ashes he leaves from his ciggarette.Tai wrapped his arms around her, "You shouldn't cry for me, I'll be fine... I'll stop smoking" Nya then tightened her fists and cried harder.

"The question is when will you stop smoking?" Nya said while burying her face into his chest.

"Soon" Tai dropped the ciggarette, and stomped it into the dirt. "Soon"

"Tai, Nya, time for dinner!" Irene yelled.

"Come on let's get inside" Tai said. Nya nodded and they left into the house.


	3. Short Lived Memories

Sorry it took so long guys, writer's block, anyway here's the story. R&R if you can, I will appreciate you reviewing my story so I know someone is actually reading it out there.

I do not own any of the DOA characters except Tai and Nya

* * *

Chapter 3

Short Lived Memories

"Wonderful dinner Irene, Ryu" Kasumi said smiling, closing my hands and eyes, thanking the heavens for the meal I had, it's been awhile since I had one like this.

"We're glad you liked it!" Irene said as she intertwined her fingers with Ryu's. He smiled, staring lovingly into her eyes. Tai got up from the table heading to his room, followed by Nya. Irene smiled then kissed Ryu's cheek before getting up to clean up after dinner. I'm still sitting there, thinking of how carefree we were when we were younger. Now the world has turned us to our opposites, Ryu has a permanent scowl on on his face except when with Irene, I miss the smiles. Hayate, now a stern leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Ayane, a hateful woman out to kill me. And last theirs me, I used to only be afraid of the lightning, now I have grown a fear of dying each day, a hurt and misunderstanding of why I am chased like a dog. Hayate is making me regret avenging him more and more each day, I am already tired of him sending assasins after me. But I go back into the memories of childhood, the memories of happy times. I smile at the thought. Apparantly Ryu saw the smile.

"What's making you smile so much?" he asked smirking, I snapped out of it at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, nothing" I lost my smile.

"Nothing huh?" he sounded alittle uninterested, but I can tell in his eyes he was very curious, he then pointed to the doorway to the stairs. Nya came in with a beautiful milky pink nightgown in her hands, it looked like it would come down to my knees. I ogled it for 5 seconds until Nya spoke.

"Kasumi, I bought this knowing you might like it" I stood there in shock. She placed the silk fabric into my hands. "This is beautiful! You remembered my favorite color too! Thank you!" I ran it against my cheek a few times, admiring the look and feel of the gown. Nya watched me smiling at the view, then looked at Ryu with that I-told-you-so look. "See, I told you she'd like it" placing her hands on her hips. He just sat there with that same old look on his face, I rolled my eyes in my mind at it. "Nya, do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked feeling really unclean. "No, not at all, you know where it is don't you?" I nodded in response. Heading up the stairs I saw Tai facing the window, he looked busy so I decided not to bother him. When I finally was to the shower I hurredly turned it on shedded my clothing, not able to remember how long it has been since I had washed myself in an actual shower all I was to use were streams and rivers, I looked to the right at the mirror. My hair dull and frizzy from mud, rain, and blood. I jumped into the shower and had shivered from the sensations of heat touching my skin.

Several Minutes Later

After getting out of the shower I had gotten dressed into my new nightgown, to try it on for a few, it fit so perfectly. As I walked downstairs to show Nya how well it fitted, I heard snuffing noises from Tai's room. I didn't want to seem nosey, so I didn't pay them any mind and walked on down the stairs. As soon as I got to the bottom, Nya and Ryu saw me. Both had different looks in their eyes, I couldn't read Ryu's but Nya had this look of confidence and astonishment. "Wow, I did a pretty good job picking that out! It meshes well with your skintone!" I smiled looking at it. "Kasumi, turn around." Nya said, I did so. "Beautiful"

"Well, I'm going to go get changed."

"In what, those clothes you were wearing before? Hun, they were stained with blood and mud, I put them in the washer. You can borrow some of my clothes." Nya then went to her room with me following. So many choices for clothing, but I put on a shirt that said "Life is virtue, every breath you take, every step you make is a gift" on the front, and some long jeans, the clothing was comfortably snug, I put my hair up into a medium-high ponytail. Nya changed into her "Skull Crusher" shirt, and some kind of baggy jeans. We walked down the stairs again to see Ryu and Irene have an intimate moment, I slowly back up as not to disturb them. Nya however walked on through, not paying attention to them, grabbing some tea from dinner. Ryu looked at me and I froze in place.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked with the usual monotone voice of his. "Um, nothing... I didn't want to disturb you" I said bowing. Ryu got up and said "Well, thank you for your kindness but Irene and I will have our 'moment' later" Nya looked at him with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I can hear your 'moments' from my room. What are you screwing, a howler monkey? Sorry Irene" Irene blushed upon knowing Nya heard them. I chuckled alittle, Ryu looked at Nya with an unamused look on his face. A few seconds of silence had passed until we heard someone or something collapse down the steps, it was Tai! Ryu and Nya run to him.

"Tai, what the hell happened to you?" Nya said, she's not usually a cusser. She only cusses when surprised or scared, but in this case it was both. Tai lifted his head and said...

* * *

Author's note: haha! I'm evil, I made a cliff hanger xD the next chapter will be coming as soon as I can get it up, but it might take awhile with schoolwork and life being pretty busy, but i'll hurry xP


End file.
